


For want of a kingpiece-王棋缺位

by Taiko1999



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiko1999/pseuds/Taiko1999
Summary: 如果游作中弹却活了下来会怎样？Ai和了见拼命寻找下达命令的人，但他们能从SOL更险恶的阴谋中保护游作吗？三期的一个平行世界。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 7





	1. 落后兵（Backward Pawn）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Want of a Kingpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116329) by [wizqevelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizqevelyn/pseuds/wizqevelyn). 



> 惯例贴墙内翻译地址  
> Lofter：https://q9635999.lofter.com/post/315b2699_1c9bd2809  
> 微博：https://weibo.com/7383152444/J2jtx75HE?from=page_1005057383152444_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1595301125435

**落后兵（Backward Pawn）** ——国际象棋术语，指置于邻近兵后的一枚兵，不能被其他兵所保护，也不能安全地前进

“快点，笨蛋！！”Ai不耐烦地嘁了一声，把手里的负重物挪了挪，让软绵绵的形体靠在肩膀上，试图用一只手轻轻抱着。

“我在尽快了！！”机器哔回击道，越过他的肩膀怒视着他，“你让我分心了！！”

“哦，看在——走开！！我自己来！”

他粗暴地把机器哔推到了一边，甚至没等他把以太网线从安全键盘上拔出来就把手掌拍到了密码键盘上。等会儿道歉就行了，现在根本没时间讲礼貌。他的双眼开始发光，眉头紧皱，全神贯注。考虑到系统的高度复杂，他的黑客工作充其量只能算作不雅和马虎，但过了一会儿，锁终于发出了默认状态的哔哔声，前门轻轻打开，刚好够让两个机器人进入。机器哔匆匆忙忙地跑进去的时候，Ai的手指抓起密码键盘，直接从墙上撕下并压碎。他修长的双腿轻轻松松地就让他走进了大门，之后门在他身后关上——最好能永远关着。

“你觉得Revolver会因为我们闯进他家而生气吗？”机器哔紧张地问。

灰白的房子，闪烁的窗户，在天色渐暗的黄昏中显得如此阴森。Ai只是怒冲冲地“啧”了一声，又调整了一下抱着负重物的姿势。

“你以为我在乎他？？快去开门！”

“没错！！”

机器哔跑向门口，Ai跟在后面，走得更加平稳，尽最大努力不惊扰到藤木游作——失去了意识，软绵绵地靠在他怀中。一层薄汗在他苍白湿冷的皮肤上闪烁，呼吸已经浅得岌岌可危。Ai不由自主地抱紧了他，害怕他会没有任何预兆地溜走，就像他们几小时前开始逃跑时一样。

一声枪响再次划过Ai的头脑，Ai突然畏缩了。他不认为自己能将它从听觉记忆库中消除，也不认为他能消除游作脸上惊愕而窒息的神情，那是在他发出一声可怕、虚弱的喘息的前一秒。Ai在脑海中看着这副恐怖的景象再次上演——游作慢慢地跪倒在地，从腹部开始，他的手慢慢地变红，更多的红色迅速在他的衬衫上浸成一片深红的暗影。游作的困惑只持续了几秒钟，然后他就倒在他身边，躺着，一动不动，一动不动。

“大哥？”

有谁开始尖叫。Ai没有第一时间意识到，那个人就是他。他已经想不起来自己是否尖叫过，或许是游作，或许只是发出了某种可怖的、非人的尖锐声响。但他感受到，同样的、令人发软的恐惧，此时此刻正抓着他。他没能尽快地赶上游作，只要他能碰到游作，那就——

“大哥！！”

Ai猛地将自己抽回现实，几乎像打了一鞭子。那已经是几小时前的事情了，他斥责自己。他不能一直盯着这件事，游作需要他。他的眼睛看到机器哔正带着深切的担忧注视着他，皱起眉头打消了这种担忧。

“你扫描过看里面有没有人了吗？”

“扫描过了！一个灵魂都没有！这儿干干净净！”

“很好，我们走。”

他推开那个小小的机器人，进了屋子。自从他第一次和游作与鸿上了见在VRAINS外相遇，他就再也没进过鸿上了见的住宅。现在，那一天仿佛发生在太古以前。从那以后，房子已经空了很久，汉诺的领导人选择将他的骑士带到海上。家具还留着——平淡无味，实用为主的物件，只模糊地构成一种家的印象，却没有真正的温度与特征。这里只不过是一个舞台、一个幻象，不过是一块幕布，掩着谎言与欺骗的怪诞戏剧。Ai走进休息室时，浑身颤抖，即使是游作狭小的简陋屋子，也比这里像个家。

但现在这样就可以了。了见的房子像一个堡垒，拥有精密复杂的安全系统，SOL科技公司对他穷追不舍，到现在已经好几个小时了——不过，还有件事困扰着他，不知为什么，SOL科技公司似乎每每总是精确地懂得他们的藏身之处。结果，他到现在都没能好好地包扎游作的伤口。他小心地把少年放在房间中央的大咖啡桌上。

“去看看能不能在附近找到急救箱。”他对机器哔说。

机器哔敬礼回答，匆匆离开。Ai小心翼翼地脱下游作的校服外套与衬衫，一见到伤口便畏缩了。

人的身体里……有 _那么多_ 的血。Ai极为胆寒。在过去的几小时里，游作已经失血太多——Ai的衣服就是确证。可以想象，最初的情形是何等糟糕。Ai不寒而栗地想，要是他没有那么快的反应，事情会变成什么样子。在那可怕的几秒钟里，他完全被吓呆了，直到自对峙之初便包围四周的士兵开始转向俯卧的游作。

 ** _“不！”_** 他记得自己尖叫着， ** _“你们不准碰他！”_**

他再也不记得他们是怎样逃跑的了，但他记得他尽可能地快地跑到了附近的码头，躲在集装箱之间估计损失。他快速扫描了一下游作，发现子弹造成了主静脉的伤口。Ai知道，如果当时他没有封闭血管，游作就只有几分钟的生命了。回想起当时的绝望，他又瑟缩了一下。他将两根手指伸入伤口，捏紧静脉，然后加热指尖，试图烧灼伤口。

Ai双手捂脸，试图忘记游作开始鼓起的眼睛，忘记他在痛苦中的挣扎，直到机器哔横坐在他身上，伸手捂住他的嘴制止尖叫。那是一个非常、非常可怕的时刻，直到可怜的游作终于屈服于疼痛，完全昏了过去。血管已经封住了，但Ai不确定在这过程中他造成的其他伤害有多大，也不确定这是否足够挽救游作的生命。他可以减缓几个小时的失血，但这宝贵的几个小时已经过去了，他知道。游作的情况只会越来越糟。他需要立即进行医疗护理——远远不止一个绝望的人工智能在互联网上能快速搜索到的方法。

Ai坐下来看着游作，手指捋着头发。游作面色苍白，一动不动地地躺在了见那张大得发蠢的咖啡桌上。他该做什么？他走向厨房，找到一块抹布和几块肥皂，然后回到游作身边，徒劳地为他清洁。在这种情况下，游作会知道接下来怎么做——他会知道在哪里藏身、如何藏身，知道如何保持低调躲过侦查，知道如何消失得无影无踪。他有一种不可思议的能力，即使在这样的危机中，也能保持清醒、专注、头脑冷静。Ai极其想得到少年那坚定不移的冷静中的一小部分。他感到惊慌、恐惧、愚蠢，无法策划出更聪明的逃跑计划，除了 _： **逃！逃出去！**_

Ai停下了清洁，在游作的面庞上寻找着一些灵感，或是答案。但游作什么都不能给他——他比Ai和机器哔都要更无能为力。在Ai看来，他脆弱得这样危在旦夕，Ai几乎要绝望了，他真真切切地知道，游作生命垂危。Ai帮不了他，他需要去医院，但Ai不敢带他去。到现在，SOL科技公司也许已经通知了城市里的每一家医院。即使Ai能把游作送进急救室，再次溜出去，但如果SOL发现了游作，并把他作为人质引诱Ai回到开阔地带怎么办？如果他们伤害他，逼他说出Ai的位置怎么办？

Ai使劲拉了拉他的黑色鬈发，他不想看到那些事发生，但他 ** _必须想点办法_** 。他并不是第一次想向草薙寻求帮助，但他同样迅速地否决了这个想法。他不能冒险，不想把那个人和他的弟弟卷进这个麻烦。说实话，他也不想让 ** _游作_** 卷进来，可是在这件事上游作没有给他选择的余地。

 ** _然后看看都发生了什么_** **，** 他痛苦不堪。

他把游作脸上的头发往后拨了拨，他必须带他离开这座城市，但在这样的情况下，游作很可能无法在旅程中活下来。

“大哥，我回来了！我找到了一大堆绷带之类的东西！”机器哔从房间里飞跑回来，喊道。他骄傲地举起从屋子里收集到的一大堆急救箱和纱布绷带。

“这些对主人有帮助吗？？”

“我希望有。”

他尽力用手头上的补给品清洁和包扎伤口。他努力不去叹息这一切的徒劳，小心地把绷带缠在游作的躯干上。也许他为自己争取到了一点时间来考虑下一步该怎么走。工作完成后，他站起来，脱下披风，披在沙发上，然后轻轻地把游作从桌上抬起，用厚厚的绸缎衬里将他裹起来。他又将少年额上的头发往后捋了捋。AI不会祈祷，他总是这么说，但现在他正向任何可能听到的神明祈祷，希望能为他降下某种奇迹。

房子对面尽头的某处，传来一个明确无误的开门声，立刻让他紧张不安。匆忙的脚步声紧随其后。机器哔向那个声音冲去，Ai抓住了他的腰，把他拉回来，并警告地“嘘”了一声。他把小小的机器人拉到沙发后面，手指放在嘴唇上，用手语交流。

**_留在这里，保护游作。_ **

机器哔的小手忧心忡忡地回答， ** _你要做什么？_**

 ** _我要去招待我们的不速之客，_** Ai回答，脸上露出冷峻的笑容。

他蹲伏着离开，绕着厨房走了一大圈，以免被走廊上的人看见。他疯狂地为武器找遍了厨房，刀子似乎是显而易见的选择，但他很快就忽视了。太骇人了，一晚上里他已经看够了人类的血，谢谢。他抓起刀架旁的一根木制擀面杖，一手掂量着它。重量不错。好了，就是它了。他为自己的选择感到满意，蹲下身，靠在门框边的墙上，小心谨慎地挪向走廊。

一个人影很快便从黑暗中浮现。Ai走上前，把擀面杖高高地举过头顶。他那不受欢迎的客人转过身来，立即在自己面前举起双手呈防御态势。

“ ** _等等_ ！**”他突然叫道。

Ai愣住了，擀面杖还拿在手里，离一头熟悉的白发仅有几厘米远。

“……Re…… ** _Revolver_** ？！”他气急败坏地说。

鸿上了见谨慎地从举起的双臂下偷窥目瞪口呆的机器人。机器哔睁大了眼睛，好奇地从沙发后面冒出来。三个人眨着眼，面面相觑，直到Ai和机器哔不约而同地放松了姿势，往前走了几步。

“ ** _你_** 在这儿干嘛？！”Ai脱口而出。

“你闯进了 ** _我_** 的房子，还问 ** _我_** 在这儿干嘛？”了见忍不住打趣道。他挥了挥手，略过了这个话题。“但这个我们可以稍后再谈，藤木在哪里？？他还和你在一起吗？？”

“他在这里。”机器哔答道，Ai显然还在挣扎着理解了见存在的真实性，没说得出话。过了一会儿，小小机器人的脸因恐惧而完全憔悴下来。“他伤得很重，Revolver先生。我觉得他挺不过去了。”

了见一听到这些话就冲了过去，跑向沙发，仔细看着面色苍白、失去意识躺在那里的少年。他的表情因深深的忧虑而变得阴沉，抬起左手腕，按下了决斗盘上的一个按钮。

“Genome，Faust，”他命令道，“马上把轮床抬上来，Vira——准备检查生命体征。”

了见走向沙发边，一手拿着笔形手电筒，拉开游作的每一只眼睛，仔细检查它们的反应。过了一会儿，他把两根手指按在游作的脖颈旁边，忧虑地皱眉，又抬起了决斗盘。

“脉搏非常微弱，而且不稳定——每分钟只有40下。呼吸也不稳定，而且不深。瞳孔反应也十分缓慢。他的情况很糟。”

“他中枪了，”Ai厉声说，“实话说你到底还想他是什么情况？？”

了见瞟了他一眼，然后无视了他。“他肯定需要输血。你那里够吗？他和我是同一血型，如果不够，我也可以成为供血者。”

“我这里有很多。”Vira回答，“你们一把他带上来，我们就会预留一些血浆然后准备好。”

“靠你了。”

他一放下手腕，Ai就气冲冲地瞪着他。

“你到底是怎么知道我们在哪儿的？！”他质问道。

“比如说，看新闻。他们把你的对峙广播了几小时。而且你在我安全系统上的草率行为让我们更容易找到你。顺便一提，你得出钱修我的门。”

“主人会没事吗？”Ai还没来得及吐出更多的恶意，机器哔就开口了。

了见给了他一个令人安心的微笑，并把一只手轻轻放在他头上。“他会没事的。Vira会治好他。我很庆幸我们赶在SOL之前到了这里。”他的脸色变得冷峻起来，“我们需要赶紧行动，他们随时会敲门。”

“ ** _你什么意思？！_** ”Ai几乎尖叫起来。

警笛的尖啸抢了了见的话。Ai冲向前面的窗户，惊恐地喊了出来。在了见责骂他之前，Genome和Faust出现了，让他的注意力回到了游作身上。

“小心，”三个人轻轻地将少年抬上轮床时，他吩咐道。这两人立刻冲回了他们来时的路。机器哔一开始跟着他们，但之后就在门口徘徊，咬着外套的袖边。了见转向Ai，他此时正背对着窗户，手指抓着头发，警报声越来越大，他摇着头，默默地否认。

“ ** _怎么会？！_** ”他问，声音像是窒息，“ ** _他们怎么会找到我们？！_** ”

“你 ** _偷_** 了他们的一台SOLtiS，你真的认为他们不会在这种东西里放个追踪器吗？？”

当他看到机器人的脸庞扭曲成纯粹的惊怖与自我厌恶时，了见为自己的粗鲁语气后悔了。Ai猛地捂住嘴，差点没压住不顾一切的放肆尖叫。

“该死，”他粗声粗气地说。

他将手从脸上移开，低头看着他们，好像他是第一次看见他们。他们满身是血——游作的血，他愣住了。蓝色与红色的灯光开始在房间里舞蹈，随着下方街道不绝于耳的警报声旋转。但Ai动弹不得。了见可以清楚地看到他已经完全为恐慌所支配，他开始向机器人走去。

“Ai，”他温和地喊道，“我们得走了。”

“是我的错。”那个机器人的声音听起来古怪地遥远，“是我做的。我害了游作。我们永远不会从他们手下逃脱，都是因为我。”

“Ai，不是那样的……”

“你自己说的！ ** _对_** ，他们会安装一个追踪器。我早该想到的。为什么我总是这么 ** _蠢_** ？！”

“Ai……”

“不论我们逃到天涯海角——他们都能追踪到我。”他用手捂住脸。“我真是个白痴！”

笑声开始从他口中冒出，纯粹是歇斯底里。了见知道他正陷于其中无法自拔。Ai显然正处于一种非常危险的心理脆弱状态中，但现在没时间来解决这个问题，他必须尽快把Ai带上船。

“Ai，拜托，”他催促道，“我知道你很难过，但现在我们不能陷在这里。我们可以到船上再谈，好吗？但是我们必须离开这里。”

“不， ** _你们_** 必须离开这里！”Ai脱口而出，猛地将手从脸上挪开，握紧拳头，紧贴胸口，“拜托了，算我求你——你必须带走游作，尽你所能让他离我越远越好， ** _现在_** ！”

“我不会把你留在这里的。”

“ ** _Revolver，拜托！_** 在我身边他不会安全的！！你们都没法安全！！拜托了，带他走吧！我会尽量给你们争取时间的！”

“给我们争取时间？？你在——？？”

了见愣住了，眼睛开始睁大，他理解了。之后，他的眉头皱了皱，露出了不满的表情。

“你不能把你自己交给SOL。”

Ai正襟危立。

“不，我会。”

“别傻了，Ai！他们会销毁你——或者更糟！！”

“ ** _这是保证游作安全的唯一办法！_** ”Ai开始疯狂地向了见打手势，无声地表示对他的怀疑。“如果我愿意和他们走，也许还有机会说服他们放过游作。不管怎样，我才是他们要找的那个！值得一试！！”

了见嗤之以鼻，翻着白眼：“你 ** _真的_** 以为事情会那么简单？！你觉得SOL科技公司会放过藤木，在知道他是谁的情况下？！”

Ai的嘴无用地张了又合，花了好几分钟。他焦急地绞着手，眼睛扫视着整个房间。

“呃，嗯，这就是为什么……这就是为什么 ** _你必须要_** 让他置身事外！！你是唯一能做到这点的人，Revolver，所以请——！”

“你开玩笑吗？！你真的相信藤木游作不会为了 ** _不择手段_** 地带你回来而把自己拖下病床，不管我把他放在哪张床上？！这 ** _世界_** 上没有任何力量能阻止他，即使是我！！天啊，他帮你挡了一颗 ** _子弹_** ！！要是这都不能向你证明他为了保护你愿意付出多大的代价，那我真不想看到还有什么能做到这一点！”

Ai现在肉眼可见地在发抖。他将手埋进头发，用力拉扯着他的鬈发，眼泪开始顺着脸颊淌下。

“ ** _停下，_** ”他哀求道，急切地跺着脚，“拜托了， ** _停下吧！_** 我不想再让他受伤了， ** _拜托了_** ！！我不想 ** _任何人_** 因为我而受到伤害！！”

明亮的探照灯突然打开，耀眼的白光淹没了他们周围。

“ ** _伊格尼斯，我们知道你在里面，_** ”扩音器里传来一个强硬的声音，“ ** _举手投降，你无处可逃了。_** ”

Ai抬起头，双手垂在身体两侧，转向声音的方向，突然呆住了。

“Ai， ** _不要。_** ”了见警告道，朝他走过来，“还有一条出路。潘多儡已经开始干扰你的追踪信号。只要我们到了船上，我就可以完全移除追踪芯片。 ** _拜托了_** ，我向你 ** _保证_** ——我们能解决这个问题！”他又走了一步，迫使Ai盯着他。“拜托了，跟我走吧。”

“ ** _伊格尼斯，现在是你和平投降的机会。没有人会受伤。_** ”

Ai的手在颤抖，眼泪顺着脸颊肆意流下。他无助地盯着了见，恰似一只惊恐不已、走投无路的动物。

“我不知道该怎么办，”他低声对了见说，“我再也不想让游作受伤了，我很 ** _害怕_** 。”

“我知道你害怕。”了见平静地回答，仍然向他走去。“但一切都会好起来的。 ** _我保证_** 。你和机器哔还有游作，在我的船上都会很安全。你只要跟我走，Ai，好吗？”

“ ** _我数五个数，伊格尼斯，然后我们会进门追捕你。5……_** ”

“大哥，求你了。”机器哔恳求道，“主人 ** _需要_** 我们！请快一点！！”

“ ** _……4……_** ”

了见伸出了他的手。他一句话也没说，只是继续锁住Ai的目光，他可以清清楚楚地看到，Ai金色眼瞳中的恐惧。他尽最大努力藏起自己隐秘的焦虑。

“ ** _……3……_** ”

“Ai。我们走吧。游作在等着。”

这就够了。就在那一瞬间，Ai回过神来，挺起肩膀，咬紧牙关。他伸出手，抓住了了见的手。了见毫不犹豫地转身，带他离开，把机器哔扫到他们身后。

他们逃了出去，从后门走，沿着小码头逃到了耐心等着他们的船上。

“潘多儡，”了见对着他的决斗盘说，“我们都在船上了。起锚，全速前进。”

“ ** _是，主人。_** ”潘多儡平静地回答，“ ** _全速前进。_** ”

当SOL的军队涌入这座房子并到达码头时，汉诺的漂浮要塞已经出海，带着他们的目标，远不可及。


	2. 透气（Luft）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游作手术时，悲伤而脆弱的机器人在消磨时光 

**Luft-** **德语中有“空气”之意，有时也指“空间”或“呼吸”。在国际象棋中，它指的是兵移动时为国王的撤退而留下的空间或方格，特别是为了避免底线杀（译注：一般指被将杀王逃不出自方底线）。预留这种空间的走子被称为是“让国王透气”（give the king some luft）**

了见带着Ai和机器哔走下甲板时，潘多儡正等着他们。她站在那里，两手放松地交叠在身前，表情平静而安宁。

“Vira在手术室里请求您的协助，主人。”她对了见说，“Spectre正等着帮您擦洗。”

“多谢，潘多儡。我这就去。”

了见转向Ai。机器人看起来十分茫然，仿佛对周围所发生的事都心不在焉。机器哔担心地抬头看着他，了见轻轻地捏了一下Ai的手，终于把Ai的目光从地板上拉了回来。

“我必须得去帮Vira。”他轻声说道，“请留在这里，潘多儡会给你一切你所需要的，好吗？之后我回来，告诉你一切进展如何。”

意识到又要被单独留下，Ai的眉头因微小的忧虑而蹙起。但他还没来得及说话，了见已经放开了他的手，匆匆离开了大厅。他才要迈开步子跟上去，困惑的话语才刚发出半个音节，潘多儡就走到他面前，一手放到他的臂上以阻止他。

“请别担心，Ai。藤木会得到很好的照顾，主人和Vira小姐会关照他的。”

她停顿了一下，仔细地把Ai打量了一番，好奇地歪了歪头。

“为什么我们不来给你清洗清洗呢？”

“啥？”Ai表情夸张地回答。

潘多儡指了指他的外衣：“我想你应该不愿一直浑身是血。”

Ai这才低头看了看自己，从噩梦般地遭遇SOL科技公司以来的第一次。视线触及那些沾染在外衣上的深色斑块时，一阵模糊的恶心感从他心头掠过。

“呃……嗯……大概……大概是该清洗一下……”他粗声粗气地说。

潘多儡的微笑更加温和了，她指了指身后的走廊。

“那么，这边请。”

-.-.-.-.-.-

“这边请，了见大人。”了见一走进手术室，Spectre便说道。了见毫不拖泥带水，径直走向洗手池，彻底地擦洗前臂和双手。

“藤木的情况如何？”

“不容乐观，他到这里的时候心脏停跳了几次，但Vira能够给他复苏。她已经开始给他输血输液了。”

“很好。”

他用手肘关上水龙头，拿消过毒的毛巾轻轻拍了拍前臂和双手，然后转身穿上Spectre为他准备的手术衣。很快，了见穿戴整齐，准备进行手术。Spectre最后检查了一下衣上的绳结，然后肯定地点了点头。

“一切就绪。您还需要什么帮助吗，了见大人？”

“不必了，谢谢。请到舰桥上确保我们没有被跟踪。假如你看到了什么，立刻向我报告。”

“是，了见大人。”

Spectre利落地鞠了一躬，然后离开了。了见转身走向手术室的门。他停下来深吸一口气，镇定神经。

他已经很久没有进手术室了。上一次是几年前父亲的紧急手术。那时的画面在他眼前一闪而过，因时间的流逝而有些朦胧了。那天的事仍旧让他五味杂陈。Faust与Genome忙于甩开SOL科技公司，无法协助Vira进行手术。于是她被迫拉上了当时还未满十三岁的了见来帮她。

他仍记得走进手术室时那差点要呕吐的恐惧，以及为了父亲将它拼命吞下的感觉。这无济于事。他的双手全程都在颤抖，竭力拿在手上的工具全都掉了下来。Vira一直冷静而耐心地待他——或许超出了她应有的程度。那时别无选择。

现在，同样别无选择。他并未忽视过往与现在的相似。SOL科技公司再次追他而来，了见绝不会将藤木的治疗托付给Vira以外的任何医生，正如他不会将父亲的治疗托付给她以外的任何人。然而，不知为何，相似之处便到此为止了。现在，他对父亲的感情仍是复杂的，但他对藤木的感情……好吧，他们并不复杂，但他无法为这感情命名。在那些日子里，责任感驱使他保护父亲，现在，是什么在驱使着他？

他摇了摇头，现在不是为这些细枝末节分心的时候。他推开旋转门，进入手术室。

-.-.-.-.-.-

“你知道，SOLtiS的IP防护等级只有67。”[1]潘多儡在走廊尽头的一扇门前停下，对Ai说道。“它不能无限期地浸泡，因此，我会设定一个30分钟的倒计时。”

她的话似乎点燃了Ai的脾气，他怒视着她。

“你懂得我又不是小孩子，我不需要保姆。”

“你当然不是。但你刚刚经历了一个造成很大创伤的事件。研究表明，经历过类似创伤的人发现水声很能抚慰人心，因此倾向于在淋浴时逗留。对你来说这样做并不明智，因此让人看看时间也无妨。”

这逻辑合理得让他说不出话，但这并没有说服他。Ai只是在她打开门的时候叹了口气，然后在看到门内的房间时立即嫌恶地皱起了脸。这是了见单调无比乏味至极的装饰品味的又一典范，一张盖着被单的朴素的床，深色木制床头板倚着平平无奇的白墙，床单白得寡然无趣，带着无聊的几何图样。矮笨的梳妆台放在床脚对面，用和床架一样的深色木头制成。床的右侧是一个相似的矮笨床头柜。这是人们在邮购目录上会找到的不动脑子的庸俗搭配，就连窗帘也跟床单一样白得毫无品味。

Ai两手叉腰，蹙起眉头看着房间。

“让你老板展现出一点创造力是能杀了他吗？？我在这儿待不到五分钟就已经厌烦得想死了。”

潘多儡只是静静地微微一笑，指向房间右侧的一扇门。

“浴室在那边，我会拿你的脏衣服去清洗。”

她站在浴室门口，转身面向他，再次彬彬有礼地叠起双手。Ai只能不耐烦地又叹了口气。这机器人真是一根筋脑子。就连了见的AI似乎也编得很无聊。为了摆脱她的跟随，他按部就班地走进浴室，随手关上了门。

他的注意力立刻就被墙上落地镜里映出的景象夺去了。如果SOLtiS可以呕吐，那么Ai就要吐出来了。他看着很可怕，从头到脚都沾满了可怖的锈棕色斑块和人血的猩红。 ** _游作_** _的血。_ 违抗了更明智的判断，他走近镜子，仔细地凝视自己。天啊，甚至脸和头发上都沾着一些，难怪机器哔会一直忧心忡忡地看着他。没法呕吐实在是太糟糕了，他想，因为吐出来也许能让他感觉好点。然而，他只能让那些模模糊糊的恶心感在他胃里难受地搅动。

“我看着像从恐怖电影里出来的一样。”他喃喃自语，知道这些闷闷不乐的俏皮话不过是在虚张声势。

 ** _你总是装模作样。_** 他看着自己的镜像苦涩地想。

他转身离开镜子，开始脱下衣物。他笨手笨脚地解开每一个纽扣，心猿意马，压根没注意手上在做什么。假如要他说实话，他就会说 ** _觉得_** 自己像是 ** _走进_** 了一部恐怖电影——一部他极渴望倒带的电影，倒到曾经尝试融入人类的生活还很开心刺激的时候。Lightning已经警告他不要那么做，但Ai做得 ** _那么好_ ， _那么努力_** 地表现而不让人注意到自己，并融入其中。他本来也想相信模拟是错的，但现在……？

他闭上眼，死死抓紧衬衫，苍白而绝望的游作浮现在他心头。 ** _不，拜托了，不要。_** 他不愿再想这些了。这都是他的错，他知道。毫无疑问，事态只会变得更糟。SOL科技公司不会放弃对Ai的追捕，要是他认为他自己或游作或机器哔是安全的，那他就是个蠢蛋。即使现在他们处于汉诺的监护之下。

和了见在一起是没有用的，但他很害怕。他咬紧牙关，盯着地板。为什么他如此 ** _胆小_** ？？为什么他 ** _总是_** 逃走，躲在谁的身后而不是直面自己的问题？！他脱下最后一件衣服时，双手颤抖，尽管他已经说不清，那是因为害怕还是因为对自己的愤怒。麻烦将如影随形，无论Ai逃至何处。这是他作为一个伊格尼斯的命运，任何卷入其中的人都只会受到伤害。

毕竟，Ai痛苦地想，只要他在这艘船上，了见能有多久来真正保持他们任何人的安全？SOL也会兵临船下的，这只是时间问题。那时游作又会遭遇什么？？他怒气冲冲地把破衣服揉成一团，转身走向门口。他只能待很短的一段时间，仅仅为了确保游作安然无恙，以及在他离开后，游作和机器哔都能获得安全，备受关照。

他摔开门，潘多儡仍在原地耐心等待，微笑丝毫未改。Ai开始觉得这微笑极其恼人。他把一捆衣服强塞给她。她只是以烦人的和蔼接过了这捆东西，巧妙地收在一侧手臂里。要是她完全察觉到了他的烦闷，那她藏得很好。

“洗完这些也许要花点时间。我会同时看看能不能再给你找件别的衣服来穿。我应该很快就会回来，但为了应付我很长时间都不在的情况，我已经把我的计时器与机器哔同步了。要是到时候我不在，时间到了，他会通知你。”她好奇地歪了歪头：“你现在还需要些什么吗？”

“不需要。”Ai厉声说道，在她面前关上了门。在他要为自己如此暴躁而感到难过，差点就要开门道歉时，又一声沉重的叹息将这顾虑打消了。他轻轻走向花洒，毋庸置疑，她会理解的。不知为何，这更让他恼火了。

走进淋浴间时，他试图暂时忘掉她——还有其他所有顾虑。

-.-.-.-.-.-

了见立刻被熟悉的消毒气味与生命维持仪运转时平稳的低鸣所迎接。心脏监测仪间隔稳定的声响给他带来些许慰藉。这声音意味着藤木仍然活着，仍然战斗，仍有生机。

他走到手术台边时，Vira已经在全力救治藤木，就在一张小布帘后面。

“他怎么样？”

“情况稳定。”Vira回答，没有抬起目光，她的双手迅速动作，抓起了更多的绷带。“开始静脉注射以后，他的血压和心率都回升了。”她向左边输液杆上的液袋与血袋点了点头，看向了见，眼中有微微笑意。“他是一个战士，但我想我不该为此惊讶。”

了见朝右边瞥了一眼。藤木游作的脸上系着非再呼吸式面罩，头上戴着一顶医疗帽，几乎认不出来。他躺在那里，看起来出奇地小，几乎瘪得像个泄了气的气球。他和了见差不多高，但不知为什么，了见依旧控制不住地觉得这男孩变得矮小了。也许是因为他眉间疲惫的神情。他看起来那样疲倦，那样年少。了见对他感到一阵强烈的同情，他已经为自己的生命战斗了数个小时——不，也许比那更久，数年。现在，一切斗志似乎都从他身上消失了。

就这样，了见忽然又回到了八岁那年，低头注视着昏暗的显示器里的一个筋疲力尽，有着玻璃似的翠绿眼眸的小男孩。那时的藤木也很小——非常非常小，挫败已久，疲惫不堪。 ** _脆弱_** ，没错，用这么一个词来形容现在他在了见眼中的模样很是合适。 ** _脆弱_** ，了见并不喜欢这个词。Vira称他为战士，但一个看起来如此 ** _疲累_** 的男孩该如何继续战斗下去？？

 ** _喂，你，_** 他听见自己说

“了见大人？”

他眨了眨眼，意识到他看得有点久了。他摇摇头，苦恼地看了Vira一眼。

“啊……抱歉。我在想些东西。”

他走到了Vira放手术工具的盘子边。

“您准备好了吗？”她问

_**思考三件事。** _

“是的。”他回答。

_**为了回家的三件事。** _

“那么，开始吧。请给我手术刀。”

他熟练地将器具放在Vira手中。“手术刀。”

**_为了活下去的三件事。_ **

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ai使劲扭开花洒的旋钮，让它开到最热的位置。他不需要担心被烫伤——他的硅胶皮肤比人类敏感的皮肤更耐热，而且他还可以随意调节自己的核心体温，所以他甚至根本不不会感觉冷或热。他现在想要热水并不是为了暖身子，而是想让厚厚的蒸汽笼罩他身旁的空间，徒劳地希望自己也能随之一同蒸发、消失。这当然无济于事，但他喜欢这么想。而且，要是没有别的事发生，这能短暂地让他周围的世界安静下来。

他撑着淋浴室的墙，让水顺着背部流下。他开始一个接一个地抑制所有输入信号，直到世界对传感器而言只是微弱的嗡嗡声。这让他想起游作决斗盘里的舒适庇护，在那里，他可以藏起来，假装外面的世界并不存在，可以告诉自己他不过是个松散的代码和算法的集合体，当然不比一个拥有自由意志的AI那么复杂。现在，他想相信这一点，想假装在他安静的小小天堂外的世界并不存在，哪怕只有一点点，或者也许他并不真正属于这里，也许这只是一场梦，他很快就要从这里醒来。

某些东西开始在他体内舒展开来——某种他至今才意识到的紧张感。他开始深深地感到放松，外面的世界已经开始显得 ** _太过多余_** 。他已经被一切压得喘不过气，无法行动，甚至无法思考。这是他程序中一个令人高度警惕的小小故障，即使每当故障发生的时候他都无数次地扫描，也无法找到、修复它。甚至在他仍是伊格尼斯形态的时候也是如此。他只能暂时退回游作的决斗盘来摆脱混乱。

数小时以来，他第一次感到头脑清醒，精神集中。他又能够行动了。他慢慢地让他的设置恢复正常，并在内置的淋浴架上找到了一块香皂和一张毛巾。这些东西让他感到有些讶异，人类似乎对什么都有办法。当他们需要去除尘污的时候，他们发明了香皂。他闻到茉莉花的微弱气味，于是停下来更仔细地嗅了嗅肥皂，当更浓烈的茉莉花香拂过嗅觉传感器，他的心底亮了一些。

“哦！真不错，Revolver老师~！”

或许了见的装修很差劲，但至少这男人的香皂品味还挺不错。他搓开香皂泡，开始洗澡。洗澡的仪式对他而言仍然十分陌生，大部分的人类仪式都是如此，因此他花时间来确保他的每一寸人造皮肤都干干净净。毛巾的粗糙质地贴着皮肤的感觉让他觉得非常舒服，自从获得了这台SOLtiS，Ai就开始深深地着迷于纺织品。得到立体质量投影仪后不久，他就在身上装了一个微缩型的，可以随时随地生成他想要的任何外观。但他实在很享受穿着真正的人类衣服的感觉。同样，他开始觉得自己可以真正沉浸在洗澡的感觉里。

当他仔细地冲掉头发上的洗发水，心情终于开始好转一些的时候，游作苍白无力地躺在了见咖啡桌上的画面再次闪过他眼前，给了他重重一击。他愣住了，内疚立即浮上心头，为他在游作命悬一线时竟还有一会儿在耽于享受。他的双手垂到身体两侧，茫然地盯着下水口，看着水流在下水口周围形成一个小小的旋涡。没事的，他试着告诉自己。一切都会没问题的。了见不会让游作死去，会竭他所能拯救那个少年，一如既往。一切都会好起来的。

 ** _是的，了见必须拯救他，因为你不能。你只会给游作带来麻烦。_** 罪恶感嘲笑着他。Ai的双手捂住了嘴，仿佛是要堵住一声他无法发出的尖叫。的确，一切都没错。是他造成了这些。

**_他会死，这都是你的错。_ **

是的，他同样明白这点。那本应是他，本应是他吃下那发子弹，而不是游作。他的躯壳可以被轻易修复，但游作呢……？？天知道游作要花多久才能恢复过来，如果能够完全恢复的话？？游作根本 ** _不该_** 落到这种境地，要是Ai从一开始就不存在的话，他也不会落到这种境地。

Ai的双手抵着嘴攥成了拳头。他希望他现在就能消失。如果他没有这么自私……如果他没有去找游作……如果他 ** _只是_** 好好地独自离开，只是让游作过他自己的生活，所有这一切本来都可以避免。现在，不说他已经完全打乱了少年的生活，游作甚至正在这船上的某个地方 ** _死去_** ** _，_** 这都是Ai的错。

即使Ai竭力将所有的罪恶感都吞回腹中，也没能抑住一声突然发出的啜泣。他慢慢地坐到了浴室的地板上，蜷成一团，环抱双膝。游作…… ** _游作！_** 如果游作死了，他该怎么办？？了见会费心把他留在这艘船上吗？了见憎恨伊格尼斯。他是与游作休战，而不是与Ai休战。了见会不会再次把Ai丢向狼群——让他独自去对抗SOL科技公司？？

那就无路可逃了。SOL手可通天，到处都渗透着他们的势力。Earth被切作碎片的画面闪过他的脑海，恐惧充满了他的内心。

_“ **拜托了，** ”他呜咽着，紧紧闭上眼，身体轻轻摇晃。水流在他啜泣不已时击打着他的后背。“ **拜托不要让他死去，拜托了。** 游作……天哪， **游作……！！** ”_

那之后，他完全崩溃了，不能自已地抽泣着，因自己和游作所起的恐惧将他压垮。他一生中从未感到如此孤独与困惑。他想念其他伊格尼斯，他想念 ** _游作_** 。他想要某个人，谁都可以，来让这一切变得好些。但谁都不会来，一切都是他的错。

只有机器哔，坐在浴室的门边，默默聆听他的悲哀。

[1] IP防护等级（IP Scale）：指电子仪器的防尘防水等级，国际采用IEC529标准，有两位数字，第一位表示对固体的防护等级，第二位表示对液体的防护等级。其中防尘等级6表示完全防止粉尘进入，防水等级7表示可于短时间内耐浸水。


	3. 开局发展（Openning Development）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晃发现自己深陷泥潭，而了见，肯定、绝对、也许不会对那个机器人动心。

**_开局_ ** **_-_ ** _一场象棋局的起始阶段，大约是最初的十几着，但也能扩展到更多着。在开局，选手建构兵卒的摆阵，发展棋子，通常还会王车易位。开局先于中场_

**_发展_ ** **_-_ ** _指开局中除卒以外的棋子离开原位到使其更为灵活的位置的走子。棋子的发展是开局阶段的目标之一。_

财前晃揉了揉眼睛，又揉了揉脸。这也许是他在20分钟里第100次这么做了。说到时间……他点了一下手机，快速确认了一下。 _凌晨_ _2:30_ _？_ 他几乎要呻吟了。希望葵已经上床睡觉而不是这么晚了还在熬着等他。他已经向她承诺，在半夜之前回家，这样他们就可以谈谈前一晚发生了什么。媒体已经将当天的手机画面传播了好几个小时，像其他人一样，她也问着要一个他没法给的解释。他又一次考虑让她待在家里不去学校。凭着她和他以及SOL科技公司之间的关系，她的同学毫无疑问会拿问题来轰炸她，她打电话来的时候似乎已经非常忐忑。

即使是现在，答案仍不十分明朗。晃还是无法将导致这场不幸冲突的所有原因分析到一起。他努力地盯着自己的笔记，那笔记在他面前的桌上摊开。可能是从两个月前开始的。那时被普遍称为“Ai”的暗之伊格尼斯从SOL科技公司的工厂里偷走了两台S级SOLtis，仅仅在它们预定发售前的几小时。工厂在检查货物清单时刚一报告失窃，晃就发起了调查。但令人困惑的是，他的上司们好像很不以为然。他们反而给他下了十分清晰的命令： _追踪暗之伊格尼斯，除此之外，不要干涉他。_

这命令立即在晃的心中拉响了警报。并不是因为他被派了一个非常困难的任务，恰恰相反，所有SOLtis都装配了一个追踪芯片，好让那些流通中的SOLtis能够更容易地被密切监视。所以定位并追踪Ai的信号并不算是挑战。不，令晃困惑的正是Ai似乎被允许自由地晃荡了整整两个月。 _为什么？_ 这仍是一个困扰晃的问题。他没法相信他的上司们会如此大发慈悲地捐出两台最高等级的机器人。不，肯定还有什么。他们有效地牵制住了那个伊格尼斯，晃强烈怀疑这是由于他们在寻找某样东西。

但他们所寻之物仍是一个谜。在调查这件事时他相当谨慎，不去想他为何会被重新任命为安全部长。要是北村没有在汉诺塔事件中落得那样不幸的下场，晃很怀疑自己现在是否还能坐在这个办公室里。在他直接违抗Queen，在AI实验中强制让癫狂的Go鬼塚从Link VRAINS登出之后，他就知道自己如履薄冰。他的动向毫无疑问被监视着，所以他必须在打听时格外谨慎小心，放低姿态。到现在，他的探寻依然没有任何结果。不论他们想找的是什么，都只有公司的最高层才知道。若是想要获知，就需要更加复杂的手段。

这是否与昨晚发生的事有关也不清楚。晃动了动他的全息监视器，然后开始挖掘他几小时前收到的邮件。大部分是媒介端口和本地存储器对他请求的回应，提供给他SOL与Ai对峙时的镜头。他将几个视频添入队列，然后开始播放。他立即就认出了那是Den City中一个濒临废弃的区域。如果一个人想要在雷达下逃跑，那这是一个绝佳的藏身之地。比方说，别所艾玛将她的操作基地设在了这里。Ai的信号在过去的两个月里一直都从那个区域里被广播出来。

那里摄像头稀少，发现那里居然有镜头影像时，晃心情激动。他的眼睛在不同摄像机中的各种角度的影像之间飞快移动。他非常迫切地想要看到发生了什么，希望能弄清为何SOL科技公司在两个月后不再满足于简单地追踪暗之伊格尼斯。某种东西从意图上升为行动的举措，但那是什么？那会是他们想要寻找到的最终的结果吗？

几分钟了，什么也没有出现。晃再次检查，确认他已经在二倍速播放视频，但即使在这种加速的时间下，这片区域仍旧空空荡荡，直到Ai突然从一条小巷里冲到街道上。晃放慢了视频的速度，回归现实时速，仔细注视着。Ai突然停下，SOL的特工从对面蜂拥而出，他转身，剩下的人从他身后的巷子涌入。SOL在数量上拥有明显的优势，Ai的姿态立即转为防御，他回头测量着包围他的力量。他如一只困兽，稍有动静，就会猛地转头。他停下了动作，似乎是在听——好像是在听一个司令官宣告立即投降的命令。视频没有声音，但晃可以基于自己对这些状况的经验作出熟练的猜测。他战栗地看着几个机器人身后的士兵举枪瞄准。

但之后，完全出乎所有人的意料，包括晃，某个人从一栋周边的建筑上落下，打破了SOL特工的封锁，张开手臂跳到了Ai和那些枪支之间。

晃立即就认出了那个男孩的校服，但他也更为自己认出了这个男孩而震惊。 _藤木游作。_ 他就是在葵受到可怕的汉诺病毒感染的那天在学校房顶上找到她的男孩。他一直在医院里陪着她，直到晃到来。晃在身前叠起双手，看着藤木对他和那个机器人周围的人激昂地讲话。他和这个伊格尼斯之间有怎样的关联？这仅仅只是藤木在恰好的时间与恰好的地点干涉事件的又一个例子吗？就像葵那时一样？晃更紧地盯着Ai。如果这只是这男孩不经意撞见的遭遇，为什么那个机器人的肢体语言却对这少年表现出如此深刻的担忧？

他太过关注Ai，以至于错过了令一切急转直下的关键时刻。藤木痉挛、蜷曲，仿佛遭遇了突如其来的痛苦。晃的目光在他倒向地面时移到了他身上。一些特工开始向这个倒下的男孩移动，但Ai很快就将他一把抱起，从那些贪婪的手中后撤。他疯狂地转圜，试图找出一个穿越人群的出口，看起来万分惊慌。SOL的势力向他逼近。

然后，一切突然变成了完全的混乱。一阵不可见的力量令靠得最近的特工与瓦砾飞扬起来，之后，摄像头死机了。晃迷惑地眨了眨眼。他的手指移过键盘，将视频倒了几帧。他将视频放得更慢，希望能看到是什么导致了这样奇怪的现象。他看到特工们缓慢地逼近，看到机器人的双眼突然明亮地闪烁。一秒之后，一阵几不可见的能量波从机器人身上荡出，如同一场爆炸产生的震荡性冲击波。晃暂停视频，回到Ai的眼睛开始闪烁的时候。他坐回椅子上，大惑不解。他并不相信SOLtis能展现出这般的力量。这是其中的伊格尼斯所拥有的力量吗？

“ _叹为观止_ ，是吧？”

晃跳了起来，被这意外的打断吓得魂飞魄散。Queen站在他办公室的门口，走廊上的灯光描画出她的轮廓。她笑了笑，在他笨拙地站起来时不屑一顾地挥了挥手。

“噢，别拘于繁文缛节，财前。你知道这些东西多么困扰我。”

晃战战兢兢地看着她，坐回了椅子上。这太不正常了。这个SOL科技公司中最有权势的主管不是那种会突然出现，跟她的手下来个非正式会面的人。她特别喜欢在她的游艇上开虚拟会议，所以要是她直接来见晃，那意味着他无意中碰到了一些高等机密。

又一次。

“我有何荣幸劳您来此，夫人？”他问，暗自庆幸自己的声音藏起了紧张的战栗。

她优雅地在一把软垫扶手椅上落座，正对他的桌面，交叠起修长的双腿，懒洋洋地研究着她完美的指甲。

“这个下午我们真是全线崩溃，你同意吗？”

他没有回答。显然，她不需要。相反，她研究着晃的全息监视器上悬浮在他们之间的视频。她的红唇扬起一抹贪婪的微笑。

“暗之伊格尼斯实在是个特别的存在，不是吗？”

这一次她充满期待地看着晃。他看着屏幕，逃避她的注视。

“我想是。”

“你知道吗？在所有伊格尼斯之中，他是唯一竭力设法活下来的伊格尼斯。”她歪了歪头，一手支着下巴，显出徒有其表的好奇模样。“为什么呢？你想过吗？”

他往椅背上靠了一会儿，非常仔细地思考他该如何回答。她显然在试图盘问他，以此估测他知道多少。事实上，在母机内与Playmaker对峙之后，他就不敢再深究Lost事件了。

“我不知从哪里开始回答，我对伊格尼斯知之甚少。”他实话实说，见到她得意的微笑之后松了一口气。如果她为他的回答感到高兴，那意味着他远离了那些自己可能被卷入的麻烦。一分钟后，她的表情严肃起来，他心脏一沉。

“财前，接下来我告诉你的事情，不能离开这个房间。”

他嘴唇发干。如果她准备泄露高级机密，那意味着她需要财前做些什么。 _或者_ 意味着他已经懂得太多，以至于令SOL的高层不安，因此他们需要确保他保持沉默。他艰难地咽下口水，然后点点头。除了接受主人给它装上的口套，一只顺从的狗还能做些什么？

“如你所知，伊格尼斯项目悲惨地参与到了对六个孩子的绑架中，他们遭受了 _恐怖_ 的经历，一切都在发展拥有自由意志的人工智能的名义下。”Queen说道。

晃勉强抑制了翻白眼的冲动。她想奉承藏在摄像头后的东西，他没来由地这么想。

“尽管鸿上圣的方法 _极有_ 问题，但他得到了一些——应当说—— _具有教育意义_ 的结果。”她继续说。“比如说，根据他的数据，006号对象——IGN006，或者更简单地说，‘暗之伊格尼斯’的原型——相比于其他孩子，展现出了非比寻常的高水平的心理忍耐力与敏捷思维。鸿上将这些水平称为 _‘本能’_ ，他将其定义为一种能提高幸存概率的解决问题的熟练度，你也可以说是一种在极险峻的情况下独立思考的能力。”

“无论他们的原型拥有怎样的‘本能’，都会传递给伊格尼斯。”晃总结道。“这就是为什么暗之伊格尼斯能比其他伊格尼斯幸存这么久。”

Queen欣喜万分地看着他。“ _非常好_ ，财前！我知道你是聪明的。这就是为什么我们让你回到原位，为什么我们知道我们可以信任你，将这些信息交给你。”

朦胧的威胁感分明地漂浮在空气中。他们希望他聪明，是的，但别 _太_ 聪明。当然，也不要损害他们的长远利益。他对上了她的视线，尽可能地保持他的表情和姿态毫无威胁。现在，狗带已经很短。他可不想勒死自己。

她的目光转回全息监视器。“我们知道伊格尼斯将这个男孩带到了哪里去吗？”

她改变了目标，晃更进一步地松了口气。他的眼睛转回桌上的笔记。“很不巧，我们并不知道。伊格尼斯与那个男孩消失在城市边缘的一个私人码头。我们正试图三角定位他们的位置，但这无济于事。不论他们在哪条船上，都不能被我们的通用雷达捕捉到。我们认为他们仍在持续移动，这让确认他们的准确位置变得更加困难。”

Queen看起来对这个答案并不高兴。“找到那个男孩对我们来说非常必要，财前。”

晃挣扎着想要回答，竭力从脸上藏起讶异。 “……如果您担心公司的名誉因此事的曝光而受损，那么我向您保证……我们已经尽力将损失降到最低。我已经散布消息，说这不过是一些正在测试的器械故障。”

她摆了摆手，对他的回答不屑一顾。“我不担心 _那个_ 。我们需要那个男孩，需要他 _活着_ 。他是我们继续研究AI的重要一环。”

他茫然不解地盯着她。她歪了歪头。

“你真的不知道那男孩是谁？他和你妹妹在同一所学校，不是吗？”

她在嘲笑他，拿着他调查中忽视的碎片在他面前摇晃，好像在摇着一块肉，希望他咬上来。事与愿违，他选择沉默。她笑了。她喜欢看他这样局促不安。

“好吧，也许这是因为你更熟悉他的化名， _Playmaker_ 。”

这次晃没法再藏起他的惊讶了，他睁大了眼。这就是——被忽视的碎片。藤木游作与Ai之间的关联。 _Playmaker_ _。_ Queen只是愉快地微笑，好像她刚刚并没有给他丢下一枚炸弹，好像她刚刚并没有揭露自十年前开始追捕伊格尼斯以来SOL最大的眼中钉的身份。

“你怎——怎么……？”晃几乎要尖叫。“你怎么知道这个？”

“还有谁会是暗之伊格尼斯要找的人？这就是为什么我们在它偷走我们的SOLtis时放走了它。伊格尼斯天然会被它们的原型所吸引。这是它们程序中一个幸运的缺陷——这让我们能在这么多年后如此轻易地再次找到006号对象。”盯着全息监视器，她再次皱起眉头。“我们认为伊格尼斯自身也许对我们的目标有用，但我们错了。从地之伊格尼斯身上我们什么也没有得到，一点能让我们创造更多与之类似的AI的东西都没有。秘密就在原型身上—— _那_ 就是为什么我们需要找回006号对象。”

晃迅速地眨了眨眼。“为……为了创造更多伊格尼斯？”

“当然！看看我们在他只有六岁时取得的成果，现在他已经在那之后有了整整十年的人生经验，想象一下我们会从他身上得到什么？”

晃看着，一个也许酝酿了十年的阴谋开始在他面前展开。愈加增长的恐惧感充满了他的内心，Queen的下一句话让他寒彻骨髓。

“006号对象将为我们创造 _独一无二_ 的伊格尼斯。”

-.-.-.-.-.-

将近凌晨四点时，Spectre帮助了见将藤木推出了手术室。手术奇迹般地成功了，Vira花了很长时间，一丝不苟地搜寻可能存在于游作体内的弹片，哪怕是最细小的也不放过。等到她确信没有弹片藏在游作体内之后，才算是完成了手术，并允许把他移动到康复室去。最终，当他的心率和呼吸都完全平稳的时候，她才允许了见唤来Spectre，将藤木挪到船上四个医务室中的其中一个去。他仍旧发着低烧，但Vira向了见保证，这只是术后的普通反应。

“他的身体遭受了相当大的冲击。”她说。“我们应当密切关注，假如他突然发高烧，或者几小时后还没退烧，那就有得愁了。”

去往医务室的路程很短。了见煞费苦心地还原了——甚至可能更胜一筹——Den City最好的医院里的无菌环境。他手下的安全与健康是无价的。四个房间里每一个都有最好的医疗设备与用品，全都是Vira依据她的需要亲自挑选的。了见从未像今夜一般感激她的专业。

在路上，除了必要的话，Spectre一言不发。毫无疑问，他能感觉到了见愈加疲倦。他总是与他的领导同心共感，这让他成为一个宝贵的副手，能不可思议地预见了见的需要。这是了见十分感激的另一件事，他也很高兴看到，漂浮海上的几个月在平息Spectre的某些好斗心绪上起到了巨大的作用。他花费大部分的时间去照顾了见为他建起的小花园，种植了各种各样的烹饪用的香草，有些甚至还有药用功效。还有，或许他的平静也反映出了见自己在这片开阔大海上寻到的平和之道。

他们仔细地将床在房间中央展开并固定好，了见小心地忍住了一声哈欠，身子转向自动驾驶仪。尽管如此，离睡觉还有很长时间。藤木还需要几小时的密切监视，为了让Vira多休息一会儿，了见接下了第一轮班。

“需要我给您一些咖啡吗，了见大人？”Spectre询问道。

“嗯，那再好不过。谢谢你，Spectre。”

伴随着他标志性的短暂鞠躬，Spectre离开了房间。了见很快就挂起了输液袋，并开始设置众多的监护设备。这时，他听到身边的床上传来一阵微弱的声响，藤木开始微微动作。

了见完全怔住了，站了好一会儿。他想这该怪他太累了，但事实上男孩 _已经_ 醒了，这简直让他大吃一惊。他清除地知道自己给藤木打了多少吗啡，那不可能已经完全失效。他显然应当再睡个几小时，但不知何故，不知如何，藤木固执地强迫自己睁开了眼。了见俯视着那双朦胧的绿色缝隙，万分惊诧。

“天啊，”他脱口而出，“我说终归没有一种力量能阻止你，但我不是这个 _意思_ ！”

藤木没有注意到他，环顾四周，明显地愈加窘迫，他认不出周围的环境。他试图坐起来，了见的震惊很快转为了惊惧。

“你在干什么？？”他说，很快抓住了男孩的肩膀，轻轻将他放在合适的位置上。“你还不能起来！”

藤木在了见的抓握中微微挣扎，发出轻微的、困惑的声音，努力说一句完整的话。

“这……这是哪……”

“你在我的船上。你刚做完手术，因为你受了枪击。请别尝试起身。”

藤木好像没听到最后一句话。他固执地抬起头，试图越过了见，盯着房间里其余的空间。他的声音微微发颤。“ _A-Ai? Ai??_ _”_

“他也在这艘船上。机器哔也在。”注意到小机器人名字的第一个音节在藤木的嘴唇上成形，他补充道。“你们都是安全的。在你拆开你的手术缝线之前，别乱动。”

再一次，藤木好像没能理解他在说什么。他虚弱地拉开了见的手臂，抓着床边的拉杆，又一次徒劳地想要坐起来。“……去……找……必须……”

“藤木， _拜托，_ 你还没——”

男孩摇摇晃晃地靠在他的手上，然后伴随着痛苦的嘶嘶声，呻吟着向后倒去。了见翻了翻眼睛。

“你真是个十足的傻瓜。”他按了一下决斗盘上的通讯器。“Vira，能请你来一下医务室吗？藤木现在不太配合。”

_“马上就到，了见大人。”_

“谢谢。”他按下了另一个开关。“潘多儡，马上带Ai和机器哔到我的定位来。”

 _“是，主人。”_ 潘多儡回答道。 _“我们很快就到。”_

几分钟后，Vira走进房间，看起来与其说是担忧，不如说是被逗乐了。

“我和你说过了，他是个战士，不是吗？”她满不在意地耸了耸肩，开着玩笑。她从白色外套的口袋里拿出一个手电筒，照向她病人的眼瞳中。“藤木，这里是Vira。你知道你在哪里吗？”

他发出一个如同窒息的声响，转头避开电筒光。她咯咯地笑了。“是的，他还没完全恢复，不过我得说，要是他在进行着这样的战斗，那他已经在以自己的方式康复了。让我给他测个体温。”她拿出了一个耳温计，快速读了一下。“嗯……还是比我想的要高一点。能给我一个冰袋吗？”

藤木的动作明显地变得缓慢而迟钝，了见觉得已经能足够安心走到身后的小冰箱去了。他才拿回冰袋，Ai就突然闯进了房间，机器哔和潘多儡只在他几步之后。

“发生了什么？！”他气喘吁吁地质问。“游作还好吗？！”

了见看着他，立即就吃了一惊。这个穿着宽松黑色毛衣和牛仔裤的机器人看起来是如此地…… _平常_ 。这是一个让人强烈不安的景象。要不是喉咙上闪烁的蓝色菱形，他也许就要假扮成一个普通的人类了。了见发现自己古怪地沉迷于机器人露出的肩膀、锁骨，以及他凌乱梳起的松散马尾。SOL科技公司在这些SOLtis上真是毫不偷工减料，不是吗？

“他很好。”在了见失语时，Vira回答。“只是有点困惑，还在找你。”

“找 _我_ ？”

听到机器人的声音，藤木再次睁开眼，第三次试着坐起来。“ _Ai??_ _”_

“游作， _别_ ！”Ai对他说，冲到床边。“你在做什么？？你还不能起来！”

 _“_ _Ai_ _……”_ 机器人一走到触手可及的范围内，藤木的手就抓住了他的毛衣，将Ai拉得更近。 _“游……！”_

“ _嘘_ ，没事的。”Ai将自己的手放到游作的手上，“我在这里，我在这里。冷静点。”

但藤木固执地忽视了他，将头抬得更高了。“ _机器哔……？_ ”

“我在这里，主人！”小机器人雀跃道，将手放在游作的膝盖上。“别担心，我们现在是安全的！Revolver先生救了我们！”

藤木似乎终于明白了。他明显松了一口气，重重地倒在床上。Vira看向了见，挥手示意他拿来冰袋。到了这时，了见才意识到他仍然震惊于Ai不寻常的外表，手里紧紧拿着冰袋。他走到她旁边，把冰袋交过去，对她不明所以的微笑皱起眉头，然后将注意力转回面前的景象。

藤木还在艰难地克服药物造成的意识朦胧，眯眼看着Ai。“你……好吗……？”他含混不清地说。

“ _我_ ——？！”Ai看起来十二分地目瞪口呆。“ _游作！你_ 才是那个中了枪的人，而你却问 _我_ 还好吗？！”

藤木只是继续期许地盯着他，等待一个回答。Ai叹了口气，十分无奈。他双手握了好一会儿男孩的手，然后轻轻地将他的头发拨到后面去。

“我很 _好_ ，你个笨蛋。现在， _拜托，_ 回去睡觉。”

Vira接下了这个暗示，将包裹在棉布筒里的冰袋轻轻放在藤木的眼睛上。他忽然紧紧抓住了Ai的手，还没准备向睡意的引诱投降。

 _“_ _Ai_ _……听，着……”_ 他含糊地说。

“我在听。”

 _“听，着……这……”_ 他的嘴唇无声地翕动了几分钟，竭尽全力从疲惫不堪的意识中抓住词汇。 _“……这不是……你的错……明白吗……？不是……你的……”_

他迷迷糊糊地睡去，整个身体完全放松下来。Ai轻轻地拍了拍他的手，再次叹了口气。

“真是个笨蛋，为什么你不能改变一下多关心关心 _你自己_ ？”

了见有点意外自己与此同感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 墙内翻译地址：  
> 微博：https://weibo.com/7383152444/JjoAJjqlU?from=page_1005057383152444_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1600527288739  
> lof：https://q9635999.lofter.com/post/315b2699_1ca6dea79
> 
> 咕咕咕咕咕  
> 为什么这次翻译这么晚才发呢？小编也很想知道为什么翻译这么晚才发，为什么离Evie老师的更新都快过去一个月了才做完呢？其实原因非常简单，就是可怜的翻译暑假被学校抓去期考了，接着又浪荡了好一阵子才想起来有篇更新没看这才颠颠儿地跑回来整翻译。整完以后又过了好久好久才想起来要发到AO3。这就是为什么翻译到今天才发到AO3的原因了，大家明白了吗？  
> 这次开始使用了提高翻译生产力的利器SDL Trados Studio，虽然还有90%的功能不会用，但就算只有10%的功能也已经好用到让人不禁潸然泪下，啊，这就是被科技之光照耀的感觉！这就是生产力得到解放的感觉！  
> 关于这一章的船上部分，我觉得我一个朋友讲得很好，我转述一下她的话：
> 
> 警告：  
> ☆人工造雷  
> ☆泥塑  
> ☆三角  
> ☆弱智无脑  
> ☆觉得都没有问题？那就来收获简单快乐吧！
> 
> 这简直就是一个典型的八点档偶像剧场景，男主角鸿上了见为了拯救身陷危机的女主藤木游作尽心尽力不曾想与女主的妹妹藤木爱打了个照面，惊鸿一瞥，心弦撩拨，从此贻误终生
> 
> 反正我已经笑死了（……）


	4. 封锁位（Blocked position）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些新的部分上演了

**_封锁位（_ ** **_Blocked position_ ** **_）_ ** _——在象棋中，这是一个典型表现为紧密连接的兵棋把空位分割成两个或更多的阵营，从而限制双方的前进的位置。_

草薙翔一不知如何是好。

十年来，草薙总是胸有成竹——似乎总是懂得下一步该怎么走。为了查清仁在Lost事件中遭遇了什么，他循着一条笔直的路子积累了各种必要的技能，顺着这条路，他积累了更多技能，让他成为Playmaker的无价盟友。有了这些技能，他觉得好像已经取回了一些对生活的掌控——也许，靠它们，在像Lost事件那么可怕的事再次发生时，他可以阻止些什么。

他的手掌覆上眼睛，使劲地搓揉，手指在刘海里乱抓。他精心积蓄的所有技能 _什么_ 也阻止不了。他所有的编程知识 _一无所用_ 。他把拳头猛地捶向面前的控制台，身旁装着不新鲜咖啡的杯子咔哒作响。他感到无比无助。他保证过要保护游作——成为他的盾，阻挡那些会伤害他的东西——可是他 _什么_ 也做不了，因为他甚至不知道游作 _在_ 这千杀的城市的哪个角落。他已经扒遍了每一寸网络，找寻关于那个少年下落的哪怕最微小的一点线索，但每一次都两手空空。他会在哪？！他还好吗？！他还 _活着_ 吗？！

那冷酷的中枪视频几小时就已经传遍了网络。SOL科技公司尽力想要掩埋它，但，一如既往，他们低估了互联网病毒般的天性。尽管如此，仍然没有人能提供任何关于Ai和游作逃往何方的线索。如果有人看到或听到了什么，他们也不会说。草薙试图开车到游作的公寓去搜寻线索，但那里已经被SOL的工作人员拉起了警戒线。没法在不被看见的前提下靠近，所以他被迫放弃了。

他再次抓揉起自己的脸。 _游作……你到底在哪？！_

与仁被鲍曼夺走意识时相似的痛苦降临到他身上。但他没有游作那样不可动摇的冷静来保持理智。这警醒了他，他意识到自己是多么依靠那少年的力量，就像这样。而现在，游作是那个身处险境的人，所以谁是他得依靠的那个人？？他几乎要再次向他的手机伸手，几乎要再次呼叫游作的号码，哪怕只是出于听到他声音的微茫期望，哪怕只是为了发现所有这些都只不过是一场煞费苦心的恶作剧，游作还活着，安然无恙。他知道这动作会是徒劳的。他先前的呼叫与信息都毫无回应，他并不想给自己的恐惧添薪加柴。游作只是简单地触手不可及，现在。

就在这时，卡车的后门打开了，把他从思绪中吓醒了。仁小心翼翼地从门后探出头来，在黑暗、昏沉的车内凝视着他。

“翔一……？一切都还好吗……？”

一阵惊慌突然击中了他。

 _“哦，他妈的！”_ 他跳了起来。“我应该去学校接你的，是吧？！哦，天哪，仁，真是对不起！”

仁安慰性地笑了笑，挥挥手。“没事！你心里有更重要的事，我和穗村一起走回来了。”

好像是应他的话，穗村尊拉开货车的另一扇门，午后的阳光洒入车内。

“你找到他了吗？！”他脱口而出。“你找到游作了吗？！”

仁立即不悦地蹙眉，然后微微地摇了摇头。在这责备的表情下，尊泄了气，给了草薙一个歉意的眼神，揉了揉后颈。

“对不起，我知道你可能跟我一样担心。”

“没关系。”草薙怒视着卡车的地板。“我希望我有更好的消息给你，但直至现在，我仍然没有找到关于他的任何蛛丝马迹。我很确信他没有被SOL拘留。之前我试图到他住的地方去，但那里挤满了SOL的人。要是他们还在找他，那就意味着他还有机会在哪里喘气。”

“但他是什么状况？”尊应道，拖着他自己进了卡车。仁安静地跟着，在他们身后关了门。“你看到那个录像了，你检查过本地的医院了吗？”

草薙苦笑着。“是的，没有一个人被报为枪伤。毕竟，Ai没有蠢到会这时出现在医院。他会躲在外面。”

“你能追踪Ai的IP吗？”仁插嘴，“或者游作的手机信号？”

“不能，都试过了。不管哪个都没有广播出来。他们就像是…… _消失了_ 。”

沉默降临到卡车里，三个人都在绞尽脑汁想着办法。草薙没耐心地抖着腿，而尊在车里踱步。仁在他哥哥身旁的空椅子上坐下，把书包放到腿上，双手叠在上面。忽然，尊停了下来，转向草薙。

“你……你不觉得……也许 _Revolver_ 已经接走他们了？！”

草薙眨了眨眼。“怎么做到的？！我想他在海上！”

尊摇了摇头，叉起腰来。“我没法解释这个，但那家伙在游作陷入麻烦的时候总能以好玩的方式出现。我是说，你见过的！他不可能没听到风声，也不所行动。”

草薙用手摩擦下巴沉思着，然后转过椅子，面向控制台，调出了一个新的命令窗口。“在这个问题上，你也许说对了什么，尊。但Revolver不是那么好找的。找到他的联系方式可能会非常棘手。”

“只要给我找个汉诺。”尊把一个拳头使劲放在张开的手掌里，缺德地笑了笑。“我就能挖出信息，从……”

-.-.-.-.-.-

机器哔不知如何是好。

安静地坐在主人的床边，他低头看向放在小小手心里的手机。那是主人的手机。之前那个逃亡的夜晚，它从主人的口袋里掉了出来。大哥太过专注于让主人安全，没有注意到它，但机器哔立即把它捞了起来，并关了机，这样手机的信号就不会被追踪到了。只有到了现在，在汉诺的信号屏蔽器保证的安全下，机器哔才敢重新开机。有一些来自草薙先生的未接来电和未读短信，全都在追问同一件事：

_你们在哪？！_

_你还好吗？！_

_请告诉我你是安全的！！_

机器哔只想着要回答他的信息——让他确信主人活着，一切会好的。 _但_ ，他思考着，向身旁沉睡的人投去一瞥，这么做也许会让他们所有人陷入非常严重的危机。要是草薙先生已经向SOL科技公司妥协了怎么办？？如果机器哔在一条无意的短信中暴露了他们的定位，那么也许会让所有人的安全都受到威胁，而这是机器哔 _绝_ 不想看到的。

机器哔伸出手去，握住了主人的手。他一点都没有动。如果他能快点好起来就好了。也许那样，大哥就可以不必再那样惊惧。也许那样，这个世界对他们三个而言会重新变得安全。也许那样，他们就可以重归他们最初为自己所建的幸福而平静的生活。

机器哔怒视着。这不 _公平。_ 在SOL出现之前，他们都只关心着自己的事。当然，大哥为自己和机器哔偷了SOLtis，但这没有伤害任何人。所以为什么发生了这一切？！他们没有做错任何事。他们只是想好好关照主人。

机器哔永远也不会明白人类为何如此卑鄙。他们攻击自己不能理解的一切东西，比这星球上的其他物种都要频繁——甚至攻击他们自己同族的群体。在大哥提高他的处理能力之前，机器哔很笨，可一旦他聪明到能够学习人类历史的时候，他很快就为这些故事惊骇。这其中有无数的战争，无数的压迫，无数的死亡——所有的一切都为了一些非常愚蠢的理由。所有的一切都是为了维护那些愚蠢的人们不配得到的权力。为什么他们总是对自己同族如此卑鄙？！

主人不像其他人类。主人总是竭尽全力去试图理解每个人。这是由于主人称为“同情心”的那个东西——那个他总是试图教给机器哔的东西。机器哔已经尽力去理解它，可他不能。他仍然相信主人给了其他人类太多慈悲。

在经历了过去24小时主人所遭遇的事情之后，他更加倾向于坚持他最初的评价，人类愚蠢而卑鄙。他负疚地偷看着主人。如果知道他的感受，主人会很失望。他会微微蹙眉，摇摇头，然后说， _世界上好的人比坏的人多得多，机器哔。你只是很难找到他们，因为他们总是不如坏的那些人声势浩大。_

机器哔轻轻捏着主人的手。他会试试的，为了他。他看回了主人的手机。那么……从草薙先生开始。他是个非常好的人。他总是在主人登入Link VRAINS时关注他的情况，确保主人总能在热狗车里想吃多少就吃多少。而现在，他不在这里，担心着主人，竭尽全力在找他。机器哔的眉头皱了起来。他该回复，但这会把所有人推入危险吗？

机器哔再次看向主人。他先前从未见过他睡得如此深沉。通常，他哪怕只是想要浅浅地睡一觉，也总是很麻烦。机器哔希望他能很快醒来。主人会知道机器哔该做什么，但他不能问他，大哥正沉浸在恐惧与自我厌恶之中，也不能有任何帮助。

房间的门忽然打开了。机器哔转头，看到Vira小姐走了进来。她走向床边，笑了笑。

“打扰了你很抱歉，但又到了给他换绷带的时候了。”

“好的，您需要帮忙吗？”

“不用，谢谢你。”她走向水池，仔细地洗手。在弄干双手，拉上蓝色手套的时候，她好奇地向机器哔歪了歪头。“我想我们还没机会聊过天。你还好吗？”

机器哔耸耸肩。“还行。主人还有多久才醒？”

“这要由他来决定。”她很快从一些陈列柜里找出了自己需要的物资，走到主人身边，叠好他的床单，然后小心翼翼地脱下他上半身的病号服。“我现在已经给了他一些相当不错的止痛药，这是他正睡得这么沉的原因。”

“止痛药？他正处在巨大的痛苦中吗？？”

“不，这正是止痛药要解决的问题。要是我减少用量，他会痛苦得多。但我们不会那样做。”在她仔细地检查伤口时，她沉默了下来。“嗯……恢复得很好。我很高兴。”

机器哔静静地看着，她轻柔地用新鲜、干净的绷带重新缠上伤口，并重新套上病号服。当她完成这一切，开始把床单盖到主人身上的时候，机器哔害羞地偷看着她。

“嗯……Vira小姐……？”

她的微笑就像主人那样友善。“你可以叫我响子，机器哔。我们现在不是在Link VRAINS里，所以不必用代号。”

机器哔用微笑回应。“那，响子小姐。”又一次看向手中的手机时，他的微笑消失了。“……我能问您些事情吗？”

“当然可以。”

“Revolver先生是好人吗？”

她眨了眨眼，似乎被这个问题惊到了。一个无奈的微笑出现在她的脸上，她在胸前交叠起双臂。“我想我会有点偏见，不过……假如他不是，我不会跟着他。”

机器哔在椅子上坐立不安，盯着他运动鞋的鞋头。“要是有人需要帮助……他会帮忙吗？”

这似乎让她沉默了更久。在困惑地看着机器哔很长一段时间以后，她轻轻地叹了口气，走向床边，站在他的椅子旁，稍稍蹲下，以便她能和他处在同一水平线上。

“机器哔，你知道，如果你有任何需要的东西，你要做的只是来问我们。过去我们可能与藤木和Ai有过分歧，但现在我们都在同一边。我们 _所有人_ 都想要帮助你们——包括了见。你可以相信他。好吗？”

机器哔考虑着她的话，以及她表情中的真诚，很久，很久。然后，他点了点头。她是对的。毕竟，Revolver先生 _正_ 从SOL科技公司的手下保护他们。

_而且……_

机器哔已经见过了他看着主人时的样子，在他认为没有其他人在的时候。很明显，他非常在意主人——也许和大哥一样在意。

他从椅子上跳了起来。“谢谢您，响子小姐。我想我现在就要去和Revolver先生说。你知道他在哪里吗？”

“也许在舰桥上。不做什么事的时候，他一般会去那里。”

“我知道了！谢谢！”

挥着手，他很快就跑出了房间。也许Revolver先生知道怎样才能更好地帮助草薙先生……

-.-.-.-.-.-

财前晃不知如何是好。

他发现自己坐在桌边，在Queen的办公室旁边的一间更小的会议室里。在他身边的是Queen。桌子对面的是臭名昭著的赏金猎人决斗者道顺健碁。 _Blood Shepherd。正是_ 他自己曾雇来追踪并逮捕Playmaker的那个人。太阳镜与枣红的围巾之后，这赏金猎人似乎比以往更加烦躁。他坐在桌子后面几寸远，完全把双臂叠合起来，翘着二郎腿。如果Queen注意到了他的阴沉，那她无疑做了一场令人印象深刻的顾左右而言他的戏。

“我很高兴您今天来见我们，道顺先生。我们都对您上次何等接近捉住Playmaker印象十分深刻。”她说

“你现在到底想要什么？”他没好气地说。“你不是有你的小宠物鬼塚计划让你忙吗？？”

“我们想和您续约，道顺先生。在我们雇佣的所有赏金猎人之中，您是最接近捉住Playmaker的。我们希望您能再次为我们找到他，这一次，我们会让它对您而言变得更容易。我们已经查清了他在现实世界里的身份。”

她打开了面前的文件夹，弹出一张小小的照片，递过桌去。照片放到眼前时，道顺并没有向它移动。

“我对容易的工作不感兴趣。”

“但我相信您对高薪的工作感兴趣，对吗？”

他抬起了下巴。“取决于有多高。”

“先前的两倍。听起来如何？”

“不怎么样。三倍，我可能会考虑一下你说了什么。”

“可以。”

晃眨了眨眼。他显然低估了Queen的拼命，她真的会不惜一切代价去抓住Play—— _不，藤木游作_ 。晃不会掉入让自己远离这种恐怖的陷阱。Queen正在兜售的，是那 _十多岁少年_ 的自由，好像当他是条偏离常规的狗。晃在桌子底下攥起拳头，但保持着表情的不动声色。她还准备继续实施她疯狂的计划到什么地步？

显然，道顺也注意到了这一点。“没有异议，哈？你们肯定全都绝望了。”

“不是那样，道顺先生。我们只是希望对这事精益求精，所以我们愿意为它付出酬劳。

“啊哈。”他最后注意到了照片，端详起来。“这 _小孩_ 就是Playmaker？”

“是的。他的名字是藤木游作，是Den City高中的一名新生。他身上有些我很感兴趣，要拿回来的东西。”

“让我猜猜：伊格尼斯？？”他厌恶地把照片用力丢了回去。“忘了它。我受够跟它们打交道了。”

Queen只是一边亲切地微笑，一边把照片折回文件夹。片刻之后，她散漫地看向晃。“也许你该去联系你的Ghost Girl，财前。 _她_ 或许会对我们的出价感兴趣。”

道顺低吼着，金属假肢在他攥拳的时候抱怨起来。他明白了那若隐若现的威胁，晃也一样。

“忘了她。”他咆哮道。“我会给你找那该死的小鬼。但会要你 _多得多_ 的钱。”

她的微笑是明白无误的贪婪。“合作愉快，道顺先生。定位到藤木的时候，联系我们，您会的，不是吗？”

他只是怒哼一声作答，气冲冲地走出了房间，砰地在身后关上了门。不久之后，Queen开除了晃，他所能做的只有直奔自己的办公室收拾东西。Queen给了他一个非常好的主意，这主意已经开始在他心里生根发芽。

是的。也许他该去联系Ghost Girl，毕竟……


	5. 亡命之徒（Desperado）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人聪慧过人，有人则不。

**_亡命之徒（Desperado_ ** **_）_ ** _——在象棋中指一枚决意放弃自己的棋子，常常带来僵局与永无终结的将军局面。也可能是一枚牺牲自己以达成最大收益的危险棋子。_

_“不，可，能。”_

别所艾玛坐回沙发上，消化晃告诉她的事，又惊讶又觉得有趣地看向某处。

“Playmaker和那个送葵去医院的少年是同一个人？？”她重复道，一个困惑的微笑浮现在她脸上。“你认真的？？”

在她旁边的沙发上，财前葵紧紧盯着她哥哥的脸，看他的反应。他严肃的表情并未动摇。

“是真的。”

艾玛一手按向额头。“我是说…… _惊人_ ，太 _惊人_ 了！”她看向葵。“你有什么想法吗？？”

葵迅速摇了摇头，将注意力转回哥哥身上。

“你为什么告诉我们这些？”她平静地问道。

他没道理叫她到艾玛的公寓来会合，只是为了告诉她们Playmaker的真实身份。一定还有什么。他薰衣草色的眼睛慢慢地转向她，她能清楚地看见他眉间的褶皱比往常更深，在他一次又一次地咬紧牙关时，他的下巴紧绷起来。这是她从未见过的表情，从她很小的时候，晃在SOL科技公司得到第一份工作之前起就没有见过。有什么沉沉地压在他的心上。

晃往前探身，靠在膝盖上，手指在面前扣起。“你记得我们得知Playmaker是卷入Lost事件的孩子之一的时候吗？”

葵缓缓地点头。那时的对话在她的心中依旧分外鲜明，她对那样的残忍所感到的恐惧和厌恶烙印于斯。每一次她在头脑中忆起Playmaker的话语，她仍能清楚地听到他声音中孤独的无奈。

_“财前……我没有啊。人生中断了的我，没有你所说的能和朋友畅谈的未来，也没有无可替代的时光……”_

一阵突如其来的悔意涌上她的心头。她的思绪闪回藤木加入决斗部的那天，她厉声呵斥他的样子。她知道不能怪自己的反应，那时她还不知道他是谁，他背负着怎样的重担。尽管之后她感激了藤木，但她从未为此向他道歉。而现在，她明白了自己欠他的要比一个道歉多得多。

“记得，怎么了？”

“……藤木有大麻烦了……这和他当时遭遇的事有关。”

她的眼睛警觉地睁大了。“发生了什么？？”

晃的表情变得极为冷峻，葵从未见过的冷峻，这立即吓了她一跳。他的手指握得发白，紧盯着艾玛的地毯。

“几个月前，暗之伊格尼斯偷了一部SOLtis，开始秘密地在人类之中生活。SOL科技公司最终追踪到了他的位置，在48小时之前与他对峙了一会儿。在对峙中，一个SOL特工开了火。藤木受了伤害。”

葵感到冷彻骨髓。“他们……他们 _射击_ 他？”

“是的。”

“为什么？？”

“据我所知，他跳下来保护暗之伊格尼斯。”

“等，等等……你说发生了什么？？当时你在那里？？”

“不，我被指派去收集一切和这次对峙有关的视频并回放。”

“等等，所以有视频资料？？那为什么我们还没在新闻上听到关于这事的任何消息？？”

“因为如果消息泄露出去，说SOL科技公司枪击一个少年，那会是一场公关噩梦。”艾玛接话，晃点了点头。“调查会立即启动。很多人会问很多SOL不想回答的问题。他们不能冒着让人知道为什么他们在追暗之伊格尼斯的风险，否则就要不得不揭露他们对Lost事件的参与。”

“他们不是在追暗之伊格尼斯。”晃回答。“他们从没追过，藤木是真正的目标。”

“那为什么他们射击他？？”葵反对道，“你觉得他们是故意的吗？？”

对她的问题，晃的表情中有一丝骄傲，她心底很为自己敏锐的观察力高兴。“不，我完全不认为他们是故意的。Queen已经给我任务去尽快找他出来。”

“我们知道藤木现在在哪里吗？”艾玛问道。

他摇了摇头。“他下落不明。暗之伊格尼斯有个共犯，帮他逃到了海上。”

“海上？？”葵怀疑地回道，“可是藤木被 _枪击_ 了！！你确认他们没带他去医院？？你检查过了吗？？”

“我查过了。不管是本市的还是邻近城市的医院的急诊室都没有报告任何与藤木的描述相匹配的人。”

葵的肩膀重重垂下。“所以，我们能做什么？”

晃竖起手指。“艾玛，你觉得你还能再次联系上Playmaker的同伴吗？”

她把头发甩到一边肩膀后面，笑了笑。“你给我什么报酬？？当然，行！”

“好，请尽快。”

“你觉得这有用？”葵的问题让她哥哥的注意力直接回到了她身上，所以她继续说了下去。“我是说……他们现在可能已经知道发生了什么， _而且_ 他们知道你为SOL工作。你真的觉得他们会信任你？”

晃平静地向她微笑，“这就是我需要你帮忙的地方了，葵。我希望如此，如果艾玛能联系上Playmaker沉默的搭档，那么也许我们可以通过他们安排一次会面，和Playmaker已知的另一个同伴——Soulburner一起。”

“假设我们做了这些，然后呢？”

“我会给他们一个公平的交换：用我所知的关于Queen计划的一切来换藤木的位置。”

葵目不转睛地看着他。“你真的觉得你能在她手下让藤木安全？”

他与她的目光平等地相遇。“我必须试试。我不知道Queen关于他的计划的全貌，但我不打算让她付诸实践。他已经遭受得够多了。更不要说他拯救了多少次Link VRAINS。我欠他很多。”

她吞了吞口水，目光垂到放在大腿的手上，手攥成了紧紧的拳头。“我也，欠他许多。我会尽我所能帮助他。”

“谢谢，我知道你会的。”他从沙发上站起来，理了理夹克和领带。“艾玛，告诉我你什么时候去联系。”

“行，你准备在那时做什么？”

他走向门，笑了笑。“我的工作。”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ai踮着脚尖走上甲板，小心翼翼地环顾四周时，是凌晨两点半。船上所有人在几小时前就沉沉睡去，他留机器哔在游作身边守夜。只有潘多儡还可能是他目标的障碍。他再次责备自己没把一个更复杂的病毒上传到游艇的电脑里。那也许能让她忙得更久点，但他怕被抓住，急得只照猫画虎地做了一个小的。她在仅仅几秒内就清理掉了，按下游艇的强力处理器，碾碎了病毒，好像那只不过是只蚊子。

那就，计划B。这个计划比第一个还不假思索：在夜里溜上甲板，偷一艘救生艇，拼命祈祷潘多儡不会注意到。

 _这不可能出错_ ，Ai苦笑着想，挪向船尾。

在他右边，闪烁的星幕与海接于一线，海波不兴，水平如镜，倒映着每一点光芒。这是一幅庄严的景象，或许有人能为之吟上数小时的诗。但Ai只匆匆一瞥。任何驻足都只会削弱他摇摇欲坠的决心。他挣扎着走出离游作越来越远的每一步。这是能确保他安全的唯一办法，他提醒自己。如果他在游作身边待得久一点，游作就会死。

他攥紧了拳头，步子迈得更大，走得更快。在心里，他颤抖着，身体的每一寸都大喊着抗议，但他压下了这种感觉。 _不_ ，他不能停留。为了保证游作的安全， _非_ 如此不可。如同所有那些神话中的希腊国王一般，傲慢让他相信他能逃离Lightning的模拟向他展现的命运，而游作已经为此付出代价。他不能再忽视警告。他会拿到一艘救生艇，划到开阔的海域，当SOLtis最终耗尽能源，他便会随浪而逝，结束一切。

前提是SOL科技公司没有发现他。他体内还有追踪芯片，在他心里，他们无疑正积极地搜寻他的信号。只是因为汉诺船上的干扰频率，他们才还没找到。他不知道干扰频率能抵达多远。在暴露于SOL的雷达之前，他能划得足够远吗？他最不想看到的事就是意外地将SOL引回游作身边。

他因这想法踟蹰，步伐趔趄了些。好吧……他会保证往相反的方向划。那样，如果SOL偶然发现并捉回了他，游作已经离得很远了。嗯，不费吹灰之力，完美的计划。

到船尾的时候，他立即就止住了。站在开阔的甲板中央，完全阻挡了他去向救生艇道路的，是潘多儡。她站着，双手端庄地交叠，脸上带着令人恼怒的友好微笑。

“你好，Ai。”她招呼道，“这是个观星的好晚上，你不觉得吗？”

Ai满面怒容。他该知道这不会那么顺利。她好奇地对他歪了歪头。

“我找到游艇电脑中你下的病毒之后，我们就猜测你会尝试一些像这样的事情。了见主人让我对你留个心眼。其实，我很惊讶你证实了我们的猜测。”

Ai盯着他的靴子。 _当然_ ，Revolver会看着他。Revolver还不信任他，毕竟，他是个伊格尼斯。伊格尼斯不可信任。Revolver仍相信他们是对人类的威胁。他不会相信，Ai所想做的只是沉入海底，永远消失。他认为这种不信任是必要的，尽管——甚至在他竭尽全力做个好人，与人类友好相处时，有人最终还是因此受伤。

潘多儡往前走，直到她在离Ai几步远的地方站住。“恐怕我不能让你离开这艘船。这不安全，尤其是我还没移除你的追踪芯片。如果你允许，我就会移除它。”

他把她打量了一番。很难预测她的全力，因为他还没见过她行动时的样子。他思考做个快速的评估扫描收集数据，但她马上就会侦测到，所以他打消了这个念头。不过……比较他们身高和和体重的差距……他 _可能_ 可以拖她……

她一手放到胸口上。“我应该说明，我被授权在必要时使用强制手段。我也会说明，我被装上了一个反伊格尼斯程序。我不希望被要求使用它。请回到甲板下，允许我移除你的追踪芯片。”

行，该死。Revolver总是令人恼火地先人一步。在他被顺从地赶回来路时，Ai的怒意变得更深了。他能聚起的支撑起今夜逃离意图的所有勇气很快都逃之夭夭。他走出每一步都明白自己不会再有任何想法了，

事到如今。

“我需要移开你的背面板，取出追踪芯片。”潘多儡带他进入他和机器哔共用的小屋子，在身后关上门，这样说道。“请脱下你的毛衣，坐在床上。”

“你知道，一般有人叫我为他们脱衣服的时候，都会给我买杯饮料。”Ai打趣道。

“为什么？这样的一个动作不要求液体。”

Ai难以置信地摇了摇头。“没什么。”

他很快就裸到腰部，坐到床的边沿。潘多儡爬上床，跪在他身后，Ai咬紧了牙齿，她的手指顺着他的脊柱滑下，小心地打开巧妙隐藏在硅胶皮肤里的缝隙，暴露出深灰色的钛合金背面板。Ai抑制住一阵战栗。每一次不得不维修的时候，Ai都很难不觉得自己像是一只躺在解剖台上的青蛙，潘多儡精确且临床式的手法只是加剧了这种感觉。不久，她钻出了一个小孔，移去固定背面板的螺丝。

“请拿好。”她说，把螺丝给他。

Ai紧紧抓住了螺丝，害怕丢掉哪怕一个。他很怀疑船上有没有方便替换的零件。在她移开面板，暴露复杂的电线、齿轮和驱动他大部分主要功能的电路板的时候，他条件反射地僵直了。他的传感器焦急地聚焦在那个区域，本能地搜寻任何威胁的新号，他尽力不在她的手温柔地探查钢铁脊椎时扭动。

“抱歉。”在紧张的几分钟后，她拿开了手，说道。“机器哔的追踪芯片位于靠近脊椎的胸腔中，但，因为你是不同型号的SOLtis，你的追踪芯片似乎在另一个位置。如果你允许，我会运行一些扫描，帮助我定位芯片，也对你的系统做些基础诊断。”

Ai讽刺地大笑。“甜心，请，我搞 _男的_ 。”

“我……请你再说一次？”

他再次摇了摇头。“别在意，没什么。”

“……如果你不想，我不会那么做。我只是建议扫描，因为SOL科技公司可能安装了追踪软件来辅助芯片。另外，在航程中，可能有什么损坏或松动。这不会伤害——”

他摆摆手，打断了她。“我只是逗你玩，运行你的扫描，没事。”

“……我知道了。很好，一分钟。”

一只手轻轻放到他的后颈。Ai闭上眼，强迫自己放松下来。被别人扫描总感觉是一种 _私密性_ 的事。游作也许，是，唯一一个让他刺探自己的程序时甚至感到一点点舒服的人。不过，他似乎也不是还没能掌控这样的情况。他能在需要的时候限制对她扫描的许可。毕竟，一个伊格尼斯有权享有隐私。潘多儡的访问请求很快出现了，他允许了她，但心下没谱。她并没有表现出注意到他紧张的样子。她的扫描客气地聚焦在他的电路图和引导文件上，自然地避开任何似乎是隐私性的东西。扫描结束时，他放松了一点。

“嗯……”在安静地分析数据之后她说道，“我已经知道你的追踪芯片在哪里了，但我还在你的备份文件中发现了些非常奇怪的东西。”

他的眉毛竖了起来，转头越过肩膀惊讶地看着她。“嗯？？那是什么？？病毒还是什么？？”

很奇怪，他的传感器从没在他的备份中检测到任何不同寻常的活动，但他没有像他该做的那样经常对它们运行清理程序。潘多儡摇了摇头。

“不，不是病毒。是……伊格尼斯之源，但我不能准确地说出那是什么。我能对它运行一个扫描吗？”

“嗯……行。做吧。”

她第二次扫描花了比第一次更长一点的时间。她的联网处理器小心地回顾新一批数据时，Ai再次越过肩膀窥探她。没法知道她在想什么，她那毫无表情的脸上什么也没透露。Ai担忧地坐立不安，把身旁的床单抓起了几个布团。最后，她再次歪了歪头，一手贴到脸颊上。

“这是一份极其稠密的数据，我的分析还是不能揭示它的目的。我不觉得它对你有害，但我想提取它，只是为了进一步调查。”

“嗯……”

提取的说法忽然让Ai心中充满了痛苦。这程序里有很重要的什么东西……关于它的目的，关于它为什么被放在他的备份文件里，但每一次他试图回忆起那是什么，记忆都如鳗鱼一般溜走。一种迫在眉睫的危机感开始在他心中生长。 _逃！跑！！_ 但为什么？潘多儡说那不是病毒，不是什么想要伤害他的东西。所以，为什么他突然想冲出这扇门？

“Ai？”

“噢……对不起，走神了，继续，提取它。”

_不！_

“一分钟。”

他 _感到_ ，而不是听到，心底的某处开始涌起一声沉默的咆哮。一次快速的检查什么也没有发现，没什么地方出毛病。但这旋涡仍在他心底持续，如同一阵聚起速度与力量的狂风，盘旋化为狂怒的龙卷风。如果他有一颗有机的心脏，Ai现在无疑会心悸。和这痛苦抗争着，他再次允许潘多儡进入备份驱动。

她的程序启动了。她很快地拖了一下数据。

_不！！你绝不能放任她！_

Ai _噎住_ 了。SOLtis猛地一跳，背部拱起，眼睛鼓起，一阵他从未经历过的 _痛苦_ 如熔化的岩浆在他体内爆发，火焰蔓及每一个传感器。

“抱歉，让我再试一次。我快得到它了。”她又更用力地拖了一次。

一阵更为尖锐，更为剧烈的痛苦如闪电般撕裂了他。鲜红的警告灌满了他的视野，一场令他沉没、迷失的赤色洪水。

“再一次。”潘多儡说。

 ** _“不！！”_** Ai以非他自己的声音尖叫。它被扭曲得可怕，如同一群电子音齐声尖叫。 ** _“别碰它！”_**

潘多儡震惊地愣住了。在她反应过来之前，一阵荆条般的感觉包围了她，拖着她，搜寻她的核心，威胁性地挤压、勒住她，直到她的程序只是破碎的残片。伴着一声喘息，潘多儡立即切断了她和Ai之间的连接，断裂的力量庞大得让她的身体跌跌撞撞地向后摔出了床。那几乎渗入她身体的恶毒的暴怒立即就消散了。

Ai向前跌出了床，滚动着，紧紧地捂了好一会儿胸口。背部暴露的齿轮大声悲鸣着抗议，被扭曲成本不该有的模样。一连串疯狂的声音从他的嘴唇中冒出——一种潘多儡从不愿破解的异质嗓音。他抽搐、咕哝了很久，景象愈发令人不安，直到，突然间，一切都停住了，Ai重重地坠到地毯上。

潘多儡花了几分钟评估他是否会对自己造成进一步的伤害后，小心翼翼地向他迈了一步。

“Ai？你还好吗？”

他抬起头，看着古怪地疲倦，仿佛大量的能源已经从他的电池里流走。他凝视了她好一会儿，嘴唇翕动着形成说不出的字句。最后，他摇了摇头，好像想要清醒一下，用手和膝盖支撑自己坐起来。“噢……对不起……嗯，我觉得我没事。你呢？”

“我很好。”她帮他站起来，引导他回到床上。“发生了什么？”

他将头埋进手掌，好像他挨了头痛。“我不知道。你能提取那个数据吗？”

她摇了摇头。“我不能，也不会再次尝试。我想它现在在那里是无害的。我会带我的分析去给了见大人，让他决定我们下一步的行动。”

“嗯……当然……”

他似乎相当动摇，手微微颤动。潘多儡温柔地将一只手放到他的肩膀上。

“我很抱歉造成了你的痛苦。我仍旧需要移除你的追踪芯片，好让我能放回你的背面板。可以吗？”

他点了点头。她重新回到她在他身后的位置上，很快从靠近脊椎底部的电路板上取出了芯片。一取出来，她就在手指间捏碎了它。

“芯片无效。现在我会合上背面板。”

Ai再次点了点头。他古怪地感到迟钝与晕眩，如果这样的事对一个机器人来说可能的话。 _扰频_ 或许是更好的描述。潘多儡将他的背面板按了回去，指了指螺丝。尽管他折腾了好一通，他还是设法抓住了它们，摊开手掌递给她。面板和硅胶皮肤一回到原先的状态，她就离开床，拿来了他的毛衣。

“我还能给你拿什么吗？”

他摇了摇头，穿回衣服。“不用了，谢谢。我……我想我现在要单独待着……”

“我明白了。如果你有需要，请告诉我。”

她礼貌地鞠躬，离开了房间。她的脚步声一在走廊里消失，Ai就在床上扑通躺下，抓过一个枕头放在胸口，蜷成胎儿的姿势。过去的每一个小时都只让他越来越困惑和恐惧。不是第一次，他极度希冀游作醒来。他能弄清楚发生了什么，可以提出关于他们如何解决所有麻烦的计划。Ai将脸埋进枕头。游作很快就 _会_ 醒来，不是吗？他 _必须_ 醒来。Ai需要他醒来。

_游作，拜托……我害怕……我不知道该做什么……我不明白发生了什么……_

会好的。不需要痛苦。游作很快就会醒来，他们会一起解决这件事，一切都会好的。

……会吗？


End file.
